fairy-tale
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: I guess this is the perfect ending to our shattered fairy-tale. /Xenoncest, continuation to 'Promise'.


**A/N) I blame Animefangirl09 on DA for this. **

**This is a continuation to 'Promise', so please read that if you haven't done so. Or not. Do whatever you like. ;w;**

**Song: Titanium by David Guetta, covered by Madilyn Bailey -w-**

* * *

**fairy-tale**

* * *

_We promised that we would write our fairy-tale together, now, didn't we? We would twist it around every bad end and only see the good._

* * *

When she found out that the Black Magician was somewhat destroyed and re-sealed, Ceryn almost couldn't take it. She was constantly struck with worry -_ Where's Xenon? _she would ask, but she never received a straight answer.

So she decided to find out for herself. She just needed to know where Xenon was. It wouldn't hurt anyone. It couldn't hurt anyone. So without telling anyone, she immediately set off towards the battlegrounds set in the Temple of Time.

It was covered in blood, dried blood. The place was such a dull red it seemed to be a scene out of a horror movie. She looked around - the seal was up, obviously there in case the Black Magician was resurrected again, but many times weaker now since the Dragon Master didn't know the exact seal used by the previous one. She saw nothing else.

The sharp tang of iron was everywhere, throwing her off from any hope of detecting anything by scent. _Where's Argon_, she thinks to herself, _who can detect the closest source of heat? Where's Beryl and his protective attitude...? Where's _**_Xenon_**_?_

She remembers Argon had survived. No, not Argon, never Argon. _Aidan. Aidan _was alive and well and human and she _wasn't_. He wasn't a human, obviously, not any more than any of them were, but he was the one that had managed to secure a stronger grip on humanity than the rest of them, even going back to his old name.

"Xenon?" she tentatively calls, but receives no answer. "Xenon?" she repeats, hoping desperately for an answer but receiving none.

Was there _anything_, though? She ambles near the seal, where the rubble of pillars were greatest and stacked up to a great height. She jumps onto it, and the fog invades her vision and blurs her senses. She ignores it, however, immediately activating a sort of night vision. The foggy darkness was washed away soon enough, and she looks around again.

* * *

___Please don't let me write this alone._

* * *

Then she sees it. A speck of black and blue. Electric blue, the same kind coursing through her. She could slightly see flashes of light around him, and hopes that he was okay. She thinks that he was powered down, but going closer she could see that he was beaten up badly.

Xenon was one of the people that had protected the doors, wasn't he? There were fang marks from a snake, _gigantic snakes, note **multiple,**_in his arm, the arm that he had used to fight - where was his weapon?

There were vicious claw marks from a lion-like creature, and the name **_Von Leon_ **flashes into her mind as if she was supposed to recognize it. But no, those two weren't enough to power him down, surely it wasn't enough to destroy him?

She looks at his arm instinctively - a xeneroid's life force relied on the power gauge like the one on hers. There was none, and she sees it in the distance, way too far for Xenon to hope to reach before shutting down. Didn't someone reattach it...?

* * *

___We can't write our fairy-tale if one of us is gone._

* * *

She looks at his eyes next, but they are empty, unseeing - no, they aren't just _blank - _for after all, he is a robot in the end, and no robot needs eyes when they're powered down. He didn't have any. No longer could she see into cerulean blue eyes that she trusted to give her protection and advice.

He had a few of those lion-claw gashes through his cheek. _What monster_, she thinks, _is strong enough to cut through the very metal we're made out of?_

She sees the full extent of the damage that had been caused. He was **_broken_. **He can't be fixed, not even with the reattachment of the power gauge blinking '_no owner'_ over and over again nearby. She blinks, looking it over, before she notices a tear sliding down her cheek.

She hadn't realised when she had started to cry, but it had to be for some time, for the ground below her was wet, _sodden_. She smiles bitterly, a fake smile that didn't really exist. She knows that _their_ story, the one that Xenon had promised her that they would write together if they managed to get out of the lab together, ends here.

She observes through blurry vision that most of the 'wounds' were on his back, wounds she could have protected if she were there. "Why didn't you tell me about it, you idiot?" she whispers, forcing the words through her strangely swelled up throat. "I could have saved you."

She expects an answer, as if her brother would rise and apologize for everything, but nothing happened. It was raining too, strangely, and she didn't feel it on her, but she could feel it thundering away in the distance, as if the calming sound of the rain would make her feel better.

Instead, it made everything dark, hopeless, and she feels even more alone than she already was.

* * *

_I guess this is the perfect ending to our shattered fairy-tale._

* * *

**A/N) Power gauge = life force. Shut up, I don't know how that is meant to work. :c**

**I messed up a lot, but I can't bring myself to care anymore. -w-;;**


End file.
